Storry Eyed
by massitruesecks
Summary: BEST STORRY EVER I WANT REVIEWS.  IF I DONT GET FIVE GOOD REVIEWS U NASTY PPL IL SCREAM K?  AND NO SCRUPTIOUS SMANATHA IS NOT A MARY SUE GODD
1. Chapter 1

oNCE UPON A TIMee...

chapter1; an beauitufl awakening of joy...

Authornotes: hey guys this is my first storry so review fine kay? *giggling*

WHAT WILL HAPPENING?/

a boy met a girl and they fell into love. hearts werre floating in the sea of happiness.

the boy was named edward and he was a vampire which is like the animal mosskeeto except they are big and beautiful and sparky.

the gurls name was ... ..bella and she was a Human with long flowing hair that was brown with brown eyes and they were sparky like edward's skin(get it?) and she also had a secret sister named scruptious samantha but no one nos that cuz its a secret.

they liked to play hoppskotch in the big gardan that edward had plantered(cuz he was a gardener gardening) at night without clothings sometimes... bella loved edward but edward loved scruptious samantha who was called scrup for short as a nickname and she was pretty with long flowing golden lockz and purple eyes that did not have colored contacts in them...she could sang, dance, play the gittar, and draw pretty ponees.

she also was very smarter then bella all the time so one day bella got mad and this is what happened...the next day chapter 2; morning song of triumpsh and was skippin threw the gardan and she tripped on edword but wasnt durty because she is 2 buitiful.

she sees edword above her and nos what to do...they start to kiss and make off. bella comes up and sez "bahhhh! wat r u doin wit my boifriend?" bella fell to the floor and had a seejure. edward said unhappy like. that was...my SISTER!11

bell-uh picked up a rox and through it at scrup. U RUINERED MY LIFE WITH JOY she said...and then she through the rox but scrup was a ninjagirl so she new moves that were cool. scrup started spraeying bloo poison through her nose and almost killed bella! but bella then had another seejure so she was A ok. edward felt bayad fer bella but still loved scrup :/and then... a PLANE COME DOWN OUT OF SPACE AND SWEEPS THEM AWAY!the plane was full of vampireh8ters with stix. and scars on their arms like hairy pewter. they smelled like toona.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 3; the battle of mercy and harmony togetehr...

the boi with a wand hit edword with it and edword didnt brake. but edword was hurt anway...

so he got scrup to save him while he was dying..."scrup i love thee" edword crys all of da sudden!

jaspurr kissed bell-uh at the grass place and alice hitted him cuz she is loves scrup sed no jaspur...

edword needs savin...not bella! and they all laffed like laffy taffy (get it?/)

and jasper saved edword with a kiss

2. edword discuvered he loves jaspurr and his eyes got big wit

tears and he was happyy :)but the vampireh8ters were waving there wands with GUSTO...then...reneesme came in and saw her mudda kissin her uncle, and her fadda lovin her uncle. and she was happy. and jacup came in and saw rosalie and kissed her feet becuz she is purty. and reneesme decidered to join in the fun times 2...BUT THEN...THE PLANEE WENT DOWN AGAIN!1…...chapta 4-the killin!reneesme wanted fun, but no person liked her. so she killed jaspur and rosalie and jacup and edword(but he comes back to life becuz he is a vampire) and cutt scrup, but scrup grew her skin bak, and loved reneesme nao. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE rememsene sed...

I BAN YOU ALL THE THE OUTER RECHES OF MONGOLIAN!

reneesme took a crys a lil bit but then she rememberrred she was a lil bit vamp so she coudlnt cry. errybody looked at jaspur becuz he suddanly had a big belly. he was gonna have a baby OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH(like preggo)but it was not edword's babie...it wuz...renesmenee!s! and as soon as she heard the news...renesmee CAME BACK TO THE REALM OF THE LIVING WORLD! and there were fireworks there as well. but reemeber...the plane went down so they were alll ded...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter5; the realm of dead people

*mean musik playz*

In the realm of ded people...reenessmee got dirty so she neededed to get washed...in blud. renesmee took her blud bath with blud but jaspur was with her cuz he was suportive. so they took a sexah bath togetehr nakkid. menwile...

bella, edword, and scrup (witch is short for scruptious in case you didn't know losers haha double pwn) were playin streep poker with the devil. it was bruning everywhere and the devil was scared of vampires so he hid behind the bruningness. HAHAHA you n)0bs the devil said all scary like. you dare mess me...THE DEVIL? you are wronger than rain. and the devil laffed in a happy voice. but edward was not done...he said...DEVIL THOU ART SULLEN IN THY CRAFTS BUT WE ARE VAMPIRE, AND YOU ARE DEVIL, SO BEGONE FOULD FIEND FROM THE EARTH OF HELL. and the devil was silent as a wall of stone and brix. but then the devil smiled and said...I AM DEVIL HOHOHOHOHOHOHO

but bella saved the day becuz she took out her watch and it was not midnight so the devil died.

OH HEY DAMON! WASSSSSUUUUUUPPPP edward yelled when the vampire from anotha motha came. damon you are hot like sheep ona summers day said bella but then she covered her mouth becuz she was embarassedd. but damon winkered at bella and grinned like the cat from the wizard of os. and edward grinned 2 and they al left the realm of the dead because bella sed it was gross with dead bodies. so they went back on the plane (it was stil working with a motor and plane wings) and drove it into the ski. but when bella lookered out the window pain she saw...THE DEVILL FLYING TORDS THEM! HE WAS KISSIN RENE$MEE! NOO EDWORD SED I LOVED HER VERY MUCH... but the devil sed hahaha and did a song. this is wut he did;

hahahha i am the devil

hahahaha i am evil

i live in hell

with smokin bodies

hahahaha i am the devil in hell

the devil sing. and scruptious samantha wuz fritend. but edword comfront her by makin of with her but thenn...BELLA SAW THE 2 OF THEM HOUNDIN LIKE WILD JAKALLS!

so she did something...SHE PICKED UP A CHAIR...AND THROUGH IT AT EDWORD OH NO!


End file.
